I wont Title It
by Vijju123
Summary: I wont summarise it either. :9 :P :D


**TITLE-** I won't title it. (Why don't YOU guys suggest one? Constraint is that it should start with 'I')

 **SUMMARY-** I wont summarise it either. :9 :P

 **GENRE-** Romance/Comedy.

 **RATINGS-** K+

 **PAIRINGS-** Read and find out :P

* * *

 _I love when you're…_

 _1\. Jealous._

 _._

 _._

Takumi and Misaki were on a date – and the place was of Takumi's choice, meaning the most deluxe restaurant, obviously. He was clothed in a black suit and white shirt, while Misaki was the _queen of night_ in her silky black dress, which shone when light fell on it.

They were on their way to the table, when a female voice interrupted them.

" _Takumi? Is that you?"_ And from behind came a blonde, wearing an expensive red dress and a pearl necklace.

"Long time no see!" She smiled as she came to Takumi.

After a moment, Takumi's expression lightened up and he smiled (much to Misaki's annoyance)

"Oh Julie!" He exclaimed, "Yes! Long time no see!"

Her face shined like morning sun as she inquired his whereabouts, and then her eyes fell on Misaki.

"My _future wife_." Takumi said reading her expression.

Misaki felt glad when he said that. But no for long as-

"But we are _yet to 'practice' the *important* stuff,_ you know" he looked at her with a _hungry_ smirk.

"Oh! Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho." Julie laughed naughtily as she looked at Misaki. " _Still the same perverted alien, eh?_ " She asked him.

Now, Misaki felt like she would _chomp_ that Julie's head off.

 _Make ONE frickin note "Miss Julie",_ Misaki spat in her mind, _It is MY perverted alien._ She felt that its _only_ her right to call him so.

Her teeth were pressed together inside her frowning lips with a force strong enough to rip apart the building. And it was _not_ unnoticed by Takumi. And he _loved_ that reaction of hers.

After some minutes, that Julie and Takumi _did_ part ways (much to Misaki's relief) but it was short lived as Takumi _intentionally_ started talking about this particular high school _female_ friend.

"You know, she was _the best basketball player_ among girls," Takumi said in a _impressed tone,_ " She had _loads_ of guys crazy after her."

"Yea…" Misaki reluctantly said as she put down the menu with _little_ excessive force.

Gosh! Takumi was _so_ much enjoying this!

"And she was _crazy_ after me" he added, smirking.

Takumi inwardly smirked at Misaki's fake laugh and the _low grunt_ escaping her throat.

"And well, she _was_ pretty attractive." He smirked at her.

For Misaki, the volcano erupted now. She looked at Julie, who was sitting a few tables ahead, with her eyes throwing daggers at her. After boasting Julie a _bit_ more (Note: 30 minutes and 56 seconds), Takumi chuckled and said-

"But you know, she is nobody like yo-"

"You know Takumi..." Misaki interrupted him out-of-the-blue, "Your ex **_is_** pretty attractive." She smiled.

 _This_ confused Takumi.

"Especially in that dress matching the hair colour of hers." She said drinking water from the glass, "So sad that she is alone." Misaki shook her head.

"Who are you talking about?" Takumi asked in utter confusion, because Julie was wearing red dress and was blonde and-

" _Me,_ of course!" She _darkly_ muttered as she _stomped_ the glass on table, picked up her purse and went _angrily_ to the exit at _inhuman_ speed.

 _OH FUCK!_

"MISAKI! **WAIT!"** He chased behind her.

* * *

 _How do I flirt with you? By having your-_

 _2\. Attention._

 _._

Tora had been walking around the street, bored. However, his expression lit up when he saw a particular girl named _Chiyo_ standing around, carrying a shopping bag in her hands.

His heart did a _weird flip-flop_ when she looked towards him.

 _His time to have some 'fun' now._

He looked at her and gave her a _flying kiss_ with his lips.

She was staring nonsensically.

He then winked at her, waiting for a blush to creep on her _innocent_ face.

He waited…waited…waited AND waited EVEN MORE. But she stared at him with the same _confused_ expression.

To make his _gesture clearer,_ he winked again…and again…and again…and again…and until he felt that all his eyelids would fall off.

 _Finally_ , Chiyo smiled and dashed towards him.

Tora, taken aback, quickly spread his arms,awaiting the hug. She ran towards him…

…and past him as she yelled-

"There! This was the shop!" She exclaimed as she looked through the shop window, "Yup! The 90% discount off offer is _still_ there!" She said with eyes glistening with excitement.

Tora was had his mouth wide open, arms spread wide, and he stood there like a _complete idiot._ Embarrassed by this incident, he took a step towards her…

…only to slip in a _pool of dirty, slimy mud._

Icing on the _spoiled_ cake-

"Guys! The shop is here!" Chiyo dashed towards where she was standing…when she felt something _soft_ beneath her foot. She looked down to see her _sharp, high-heeled sandal on Tora's 'backside' (also called 'bum')._

"TORA-SAN!" She yelped.

" _About time you noticed…_ " he weakly said with delicious sarcasm.

* * *

 _I will win you by…_

 _3\. Compliments_

 _._

"Your hair looks as if dyed with _richest_ _black Hoisin sauce"_ Hinata tried to say in _a husky, seductive_ manner….

… _it instead came of as a four-year-old whispering_ …

…not to mention that _**horrible**_ comparison.

"You need to take classes from Takumi on how to flirt." Suzuna said expressionlessly as she rolled her eyes.

Hinata felt his heart shattering into a million pieces. Nevertheless, he tried again.

"And your _egg-shaped_ eyes look as if you're _cooking an omlet in them."_ He said.

" _What a 'non-veg' compliment._ " She said unaffected, as she got up from the park bench.

"You're like a kid Hinata…" She said.

Suddenly she was hugged _tightly_ from behind, as a _river_ of tears began to flow from Hianta's eyes.

" _SENPAI! YOU COMPLIMENT SO AWESOME!"_ He sniffed as he rubbed his cheeks against her back. Her dress grew wet from his 'tears' and _him constantly wiping his nose on it_.

"IT WAS **NOT** A COMPLIMENT IDIOT!" She shouted, annoyed.

* * *

 _BONUS.._

 _How to win girls? By…._

 _4\. Hygiene_

 _._

"So, to win over a girl," Vijju said as stood in front of a confused Gaihla, "You first take out a handkerchief." He said as he pulled out his white handkerchief.

"Make sure that its _clean_ , and that you didn't _blew your nose on it minutes ago._ " He instructed.

"Then you put it on your hands." He covered his hands with it.

"Then you hold her hands by the handkerchief." He then held the _blushing_ Gaihla's hands with the handkerchief.

 _He thinks my hands are so soft that he can't touch with his course, manly hands_. Gaihla's cheeks flushed as she thought it.

"Then you…"Vijju said as he looked at her in eye, " _Ask her to go take a bath,_ because its _unhygienic_ if she _stinks_ throughout the date."

The next thing Vijju knew, he was being chased by a monster-woman.

(But in his defence, _many_ college girls didn't bathe and cover body odour by using perfumes [its fails after 30 minutes] and they stink and its _disgusting_ )

* * *

LMAO. XD I liked the _last_ one ebst for some reason. Kinda _connected_ with me :P

(PS: 3 more left…I think I can do it!)

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **Q1. EXPLAIN THE FOLLOWING-**

 **i)** " _What a 'non-veg' compliment._ " She said unaffected, as she got up from the park bench.

 **ii)** He waited…waited…waited AND waited EVEN MORE. But she stared at him with the same _confused_ expression.

To make his _gesture clearer,_ he winked again…and again…and again…and again…and until he felt that all his eyelids would fall off.

 **iii)** "But we are _yet to 'practice' the *important* stuff,_ you know" he looked at her with a _hungry_ smirk.

 **iv)** "Your ex _**is**_ pretty attractive" Misaki interrupted him, smiling.

 _This_ confused Takumi.

"Especially in that dress matching the hair colour of hers." She said drinking water from the glass, "So sad that she is alone." Misaki shook her head.

 **v)** The next thing he knew, Vijju was being chased by a monster-woman.


End file.
